What's a Girl to Do?
by FearlessLover06
Summary: What happens when Justin Bieber falls for his best friends girlfriend? Find out in What's a Girl to Do? a Justin Bieber and Ryan Butler Love story!
1. Chapter 1

Lauren's POV  
"Hey beautiful." Ryan said has he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and swung my around.

"Hey Ryan!" I said while laughing.

"You ready to go to the party?I can't wait for you to meet Chaz and Christian." He said to me

"Ya I am. In your car or mine?"

"How about yours. Can I drive it please? I've always wanted to drive a camaro." He pleaded to me

Ryan's POV  
"Haha Ya sure. Go for it. Who's party are we going to again?"  
"umm Justin you know Bieber."

I wasn't too excited about Lauren meeting Justin. He always steals my girls and I really really like Lauren, maybe even love her.

"What's wrong with us going to Justin's party. You seem nervous about it. Isn't he like your best friend? There's nothing to worry about." Lauren said while staring at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"I know but can you just promise me something?"I asked nervously.  
"Ya sure you can ask me anything babe. What's up?"

"Can you just promise me that you won't fall for Justin. I mean like he always steals every girl from me and I don't want to lose you." Ryan told me softly

"Ryan, you mean everything to me, so why would I fall for Justin? I'm YOUR girlfriend and I'm not going to let anything change that ok?"

"Ya I guess you're right."

"You _guess_? I am right. I am always right!" I said while laughing.

"Whatever makes you feel good in the morning…"Ryan said jokingly as we walked into Justin's house. The place was HUGE. How did somebody live in a house this big. Beats me.

"Yo Ryan what's up dude? I haven't seen you in like ever." A boy with brown hair who was slightly taller than Ryan said.

"Hey man. I know it's been while but I have a pretty legit reason. This is Lauren. Lauren this is Chaz."

"Hey!" I said

"Hey! Well I guess she is a pretty good reason why I haven't seen you." Chaz told Ryan

"Ya she is amazing." Ryan said while he kissed my cheek which made a blush rush to my face.

"You better keep her away from Justin." Chaz warned

"Ya I know" Ryan said as his smile vanished

"Ok what is up with this Justin kid anyways? Why are you guys always saying he is stealing people girls and stuff." I said

"Well you know he's Justin Bieber. Teen heartthrob who's is every girl's dream boyfriend and everything. It's like he puts girls into a daze when he talks to them and stuff." Chaz told me

"Ya whenever we bring people to meet him, it's like we don't exist anymore and all they want is Justin. I mean he's our best friend and everything but it gets annoying after a while you know what I mean." Ryan said to me

"Ya I know what you mean but I just still don't get it." I said

"And here he comes." Ryan said tightening his grip around my waist.

"Hey man. What's up?" Justin said while he did that hand thing guys do and then he looked at me and I saw what Chaz and Ryan were talking about. His soft brown eyes locked with mine and I felt like was in a whole new world. It sent me back to my room a few years ago when I had posters of him all over my walls and now I'm here with the guy who stood on those posters….but WAIT I'm with Ryan. RYAN. I promised him that I wouldn't fall for Justin and I'm determined to keep that promise.

"Hey. I would like you to meet Lauren, my GIRLFRIEND." Ryan said protectively

"Well it's nice to meet you Lauren and let me just say that you have gorgeous eyes." Justin said as he pulled my hand up to his lips as he kissed it softly and sent red up to my cheeks.

Ryan saw this and let me just say that he looked pissed. After talking for like twenty minutes Ryan asks

"Umm Lauren will you come get some drinks with me?" Ryan said

"Uhh ya sure. Justin do you want anything?" I said not breaking eye contact with Justin

"No I'm fine shawty." Justin said and then I felt a tug on my arm and I turned and followed Ryan to the drinks.

"Lauren what is going on with you? You haven't taken your eyes off of Justin." Ryan said

"What? Nothing's going on. Like I said before I am your girlfriend and that's not going to change so stop worrying babe. Ok?" I said softly. Then I kissed Ryan passionately in public, which I usually don't do.

"Ya…Ok." Ryan said surprised

"Come on let's get back to the party." I said with a big smile on my face

*Justin's Pov*

I looked over to where Ryan and Lauren were talking and then I saw Lauren kiss Ryan. When I saw that I don't know why but I felt a pain in my chest but I don't know why. I mean I barely know her. She's just different. She's not like other girls. I mean look at her outfit.

.com/whats_girl_to_do_outfit/set?id=21486765

All the girls here are wearing revealing clothing and their faces are caked with makeup. I don't think I've seen a girl where high tops before so it's cool to see that, but the one accessory that I don't like is Ryan. I know he's my best friend but I think I really like this girl.

I see her across the room smiling and laughing and having a great time. You can see her eyes light up whenever she smiles. After talking to her I found out that she has a huge passion for music and loves playing sports and video games. I mean she is like the perfect girl. She could be my best friend and my love. I need to find my way into her heart even if it means hurting Ryan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a while, Ryan loosened up and started enjoying himself. We met so many people and even some celebrities. I met Christian and his sister Caitlin which was awesome! He seems like such a cool person. Caitlin and I became friends instantly. We all planned to go bowling some time soon. It was getting late so Christian and Caitlin left and Ryan went to the bathroom so I was left sitting on the couch alone. One of my favorite songs came on, and I started to softly sing along looking at my phone. Then I felt the weight shift on the couch and I find Justin sitting there smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him

"Your boyfriend left you all alone. That's not right."

"He's going to the bathroom."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"No I'm not, but I trust Ryan. I know he wouldn't cheat on me. Why you don't trust him? He's your best friend; you're supposed to trust him."

"I do trust him."

"Then why did you ask me if I trust him?" I asked him

"I don't know. Just wondering." He said

He was testing me and Ryan's trust. Why?

"You like this song?" he asked me changing the conversation.

"I love this song!"

"Me too. Would you like to dance?" He asked holding out his hand for me to take.

I knew I should be waiting for Ryan, but I just couldn't say no to Justin. Everything, the music, his hand, my heart, was leading me to take his offer so I did. I took his hand as he escorted me to the dance floor. We started to dance and everything felt right for some reason. A slow song came on and immediately Justin put his hands on my waist and I instinctively put my arms around his neck. During the dance we would whisper to each other and every word he said to me made me feel all warm inside.

*Justin's POV*

Wow. This was just perfect. Lauren and I totally clicked. We had a bunch of the same interests and she was gorgeous! I loved making her blush. During the song I would compliment her and she would blush. Then I would do it again and again and she would blush over and over. It was fun messing with her like that. Then my song "That Should Be Me" came on and I made her blush so badly by singing to her with her head resting on my chest.

Regular POV

Justin wouldn't stop making me blush! Justin had this way about him that made him special compared to everyone else. I loved how he would make me laugh and have a great time and made me feel special all the time. He started to sing along with one of his songs. He has a voice of an angel. I was on cloud nine. I really was I guess 'cause when I came to my senses my head was on Justin's chest as I listened to his heart beat. I took my head slowly off his chest and I looked up at Justin. He looked slightly down and took his hand and moved the stray hairs out of my eyes. I looked in his eyes and he looked in mine and we both started to lean in until the space between us was closed. Sparks flew and I was absolutely sure that he felt them too. We slowly break apart and I asked him if we could go sit down. He led me over to the couch that we just sitting on twenty minutes ago. I wasn't thinking straight and the next thing I know Ryan is standing there and let me just say he was pissed off. I could see in his eyes pain, hurt, sadness, and anger.

"Ryan…please let me explain…" I said to Ryan feeling totally horrible. I let Justin get in my head just like what Ryan and Chaz said would happen. I hurt the one guy I loved. I mean I think I love him. How could one night change everything? Before the party, Ryan and I were happily in love and now I'm torn between two _amazing_ guys.

"Lauren can I talk to you alone outside?" he asked completely ignoring what I said before

"Ya, sure." I said softly

I followed him outside and we stood out under a beautiful gazebo. This moment would've been perfect if everything was good between Ryan and I. Now we're both hurting inside.

"Ryan…please let me explain." I said quickly

"Do you like Justin?" he asked looking at me with hurt in his eyes

"What?" I asked

"Do you have feelings for Justin? Do you feel something for him?" He asked again

"What I do know is that I have feelings for you."

"You didn't answer my question. Do like Justin?" He asked

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't face him telling him that I did fall for the one person that he had me promise not to fall for. Then I hear Ryan sigh and I look up to see tears coming to his eyes.

"So what does this mean?" He asked softly

"What do you mean?"

"Does this mean that we're over? I mean you like Justin and everything…" he said

"I may like Justin, but I'm in love with you." I said trying to save our relationship, our memories, all the fun that we've had together so we could have more fun times together in the future.

"Lauren, I love you too, but I don't know if I can trust you." He said

"What?"

"You promised me that you would not fall for Justin and then I find you kissing him. Do you know how much that hurt? Do you know the pain that I felt when I saw you?" he asked softly

"Ryan, you can trust me. I promise."

"I still don't know."

"Please. Don't let us throw away the amazing relationship we have over one stupid mistake." I said as I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked into his eyes and I leaned in and he soon did the same and our lips touched making my heart automatically start beating faster.

"Ok... I trust you; just don't let this happen again. Come on. I need to get you home so you can rest up for when I kick your a** bowling tomorrow!" He said with a huge grin on his face

It's good to have the happy Ryan back.

"Ya right. You're the one who is gonna get an a** whooping tomorrow!" I laughed as we walked out of the party to my car back home with my heart beating in my chest not because of the kiss but of all the events that happened tonight. Ryan drove me home and it felt good to know I still have Ryan but that doesn't mean Justin is off my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Justin's POV*

The party last night was all a blur. All I remember is that I fell for Ryan's girlfriend and that she still picks him over me. I tried to get her off my mind by calling Christian and asking him if he wanted to hang.

(J=Justin, C=Christian)

J: Hey man! Want to hang out today?

C:I'm going bowling with some friends. Want to come?

J:Ya sure that would be awesome. Who else is going?

C:Caitlin, Chaz, Ryan, Lauren, and Selena. (yes Selena Gomez. They're all friends)

Hmmm… Lauren's going…

J:Cool! What time?

C:Meet at my place at one.

J:Sounds good. See you then. Bye.

C:Bye!

I have to impress Lauren with my bowling skills! I have a half an hour so I better start getting ready.

I got dressed in this: .com/justins_outfit/set?id=21950449

So after I was done I hopped in my car and drove to Christian's house. When I get there I saw something I really didn't want to see. Ryan and Lauren making out by what looks like Lauren's car. She had the car door open blasting DJ's Got Us Falling In Love by big bro Usher.

I did NOT need to see that. I pull into the driveway and get out and walk up to the front door. I ring the doorbell and Christian opens the door.

"Hey!" I say

"Oh, hey! Cool you're here. Now we just have to wait for Ryan and Lauren and then we can go." He says

"I think they're already here…" I say as I point to where Lauren and Ryan still kissing by her car.

"Oh! Wow. Okay"

"Ryan! Are you ready to go?" Christian yelled

"Can't you see that I'm busy here!" Ryan yelled back

*Ryan's POV*

Here I am kissing my amazing girlfriend and Christian just had to ruin it!

"Ryan! Are you ready to go?" Christian yelled

"Can't you see that I'm busy here!" I yelled back

I turn back to Lauren and she was getting all her stuff from her car and turning off the music.

"Come on." She said taking my hand as she started walking up Christian's driveway. I was too busy paying attention to Lauren that I hadn't realized that Justin's car was parked in the driveway and I saw him looking back at us. I could see that he was shocked that we were together still together after last night. I smirked at him as I put my arm around Lauren's waist and held her close to me.

"Hey guys!" Christian said to us as we approached the door

"hey" we both said back

I looked at Lauren and you could tell she felt a little uncomfortable and I was sure she was when she suddenly found a reason not to be around Justin.

"Hey are Caitlin and Selena inside?" she asked Christian

"Ya they're in her room. Go on in." he said

I saw her smile at me as she made her way into the house and out of the corner of my eye I saw Justin smile at her and maybe she smiled back?

*Lauren's POV*

Why did Justin have to come? I just got him off my mind and then the next thing I know he's coming bowling with us! I couldn't stay there with Ryan on one side and Justin on the other so I found a way to get out of there. I looked back at Ryan and smiled and then when I turn my head to the left I see Justin there smiling at me so I sort of smiled back. I went up the stairs to Caitlin's room and went right in.

"Hey!" I said to Caitlin and Selena

Selena and I are like best friends ever since we met at Ryan's party a couple of months ago.

"Hi!" They both said giving me a hug.

"So I think we are all here. Ready to go?" I said quickly

"Wow. You just got here. Why the rush?" Caitlin asked

"Well I thought we got together to go bowling." I said

"We did. I mean I guess we can go now." Caitlin said and the whole time Selena was giving me this weird look.

"Ok let's go." Selena said as we exited Caitlin's room and started walking down the stairs.

We walked down and Ryan, Christian, Chaz and Justin were talking and laughing. When I looked at Ryan he was all tense unlike the rest of the guys.

They all looked up at us and I saw Ryan and Justin smiling at me.

"Ready to go?" Chaz asks us.

"Almost. Lauren, I think I left one of my jackets in your car. Can you come with me to go get it?" Selena asks me for some reason.

"Uh ya sure." I said

We walk outside towards my car. I get my keys and unlock the door.

"I think you're jackets on one of the back seats." I told her

"Lauren, are you ok?" Selena asks

"Ya I'm fine. I thought you were here to look for your jacket." I said

"Are you and Ryan fine? Is he treating you good 'cause if he's not I swear to god…" She said completely ignoring what I said.

"Ya we're fine. He's not doing anything wrong. I think I might be the one not treating him well enough.." I said softly

"What do you mean?" she asks

"I mean that maybe I might like someone else…"

"WHO?" she asks loudly

"Uhhh…maybe Justin…"

"Which Justin?"

"Ummm…Bieber…" I say slowly

"What?" she said way too loudly

"How did this happen?" she asked

"Well last night at Justin's party we met and really clicked and…"

"And…?" she asked

"We might of… you know…kissed."

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Selena practically yelled right when everyone was walking down the driveway. I think I saw Justin's head turn towards us right when Selena said that.

"Shhhh!"

"Does Ryan know?" she asked

"Ya he saw accidently and then we talked and then we were fine but he's still mad at Justin."

"Wow." She simply said

"Ya."

"Here. I think this is your jacket." I told her

"Oh ya. I actually did leave my jacket in your car." She laughed

"Well we better get going." I said as we walked towards the cars.

Thanks so much for reading! Please rate and message and thanks sooooooo much to those who have messaged me especially pinkpokarox! Bowling will be in the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So who's cars are we taking 'cause I don't think we can all fit in one car?" Caitlin asked

"We take mine and Justin's?" Chaz asked

"Ya sure. Three people can come with me." Justin said

"And two people with me." Chaz said

"Who's going with who?" Christian asked

" How about me, Lauren, and Christian in Justin's car and Caitlin and Ryan in Chaz's car. You know so we split the love birds up." Selena said as she pulled me from Ryan's side

"Um ok." I said nervously

"How about we go to the bowling alley in the Universal Citywalk? I can get us a big discount. It's like a fifteen minute longer drive." Justin said

"Ok we will meet you at the front of the Citywalk. And Justin and Selena wear disguises." Caitlin said

"Fine." Selena and Justin said annoyed

We all said our quick goodbyes and Justin said to me, "You can sit up front with me, shawty."

"Ok." I said as I blushed. I love it when he called my shawty.

"Selena can you get me that hat that is somewhere back there." Justin asked

"Which one? You literally have like a dozen hats here." She showed them all and I was in shock. They were so cool!

"Just give me that one. " He said as he pointed to this hat. .com/justins_hat/set?id=22026366

"You want to wear a hat, beautiful?" He asked me. He must of seen my mouth drop.

"Yes!" I said happily as he chuckled

"Pick any one you want. "

I chose .com/laurens_hat/set?id=22026998

"Good choice. That's one of my favorites. You can have it, if you want? "

"No. If it's one of your favorites…"

"No. Please take it. It looks great on you."

"Thanks Justin."

"Anytime shawty."

I chose the purple hat that he wore in his 'Somebody to Love' video. He looked really cute in that video. No he looked cute in all his videos…WOW… what am I saying? RYAN. RYAN. RYAN. MY BOYFRIEND. Justin turned on the radio and we all started singing 'Ridin' Solo' by Jason Derulo. We sang to a bunch of other songs and by the time we walked to the front of the Citywalk we were still laughing and having a good time. We walked up to the others who I guess were making a video of them jerking. Ryan and Chaz jerking and Caitlin being the camera person. Ryan turned and ran up to me and spun me around in a hug.

"Hey!" I said laughing

"It was Justin's but he gave it to me." I said worried about what he was going to say

"Oh. Well you look great in it." He said kissing my cheek. "Now I can do this." He said as he pushed the tip of the hat and pushed it down over my face.

"Ugh!" I yelled as I pushed the hat up and chased Ryan around and our friends laughing at us. I finally gave up and walked over to our friends.

"How about we go bowling unless you're not done running around?" Selena said

"Ya I think I'm cool with that." I said totally out of breath

They started laughing and we starting walking to the escalators that takes us to the bowling alley. We walked into the bowling alley and we headed to the front desk to get our shoes and stuff.

"Hey is Al here?" Justin asked

"Yes. I will go get him." The guy at the front desk said

Then a big guy with a beard came out and said loudly, "Mr. Bieber! Have you come to bowl?"

"Shhh. I'm trying not to be seen and yes my friends and I are here."

"Well here I will get you a lane and shoes for all your friends free of charge and how about a free pitcher of soda too."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"No, thank you. Ever since your video, we have had a lot of business because of you." Al said with a big smile on his face.

"That's good to hear." Justin said with that charming smile of his.

"Ok. Mr. Bieber, you are on lane 6 and you can go get your shoes over at that desk and you can get the pitcher with this coupon." He said as he pointed to all the places

"Thank you."

We all said thank you and we got our shoes and a pitcher of Dr. Pepper and went to our lane. We all put names into the machine. We started playing and the boys were all good. Of course! I did pretty good. I was surprised with myself. I got a three strikes in the first game!

*Ryan's POV*

This was a lot of fun! Lauren was pretty good! When other people were going I would put my arm around her and she would lay her head on my chest. Everything felt right except for Bieber staring at us every few minutes. Every time Lauren did got like a strike or something he would go and try to hug her and be like "Nice shot shawty" or something like that. He was seriously getting on my nerves!

*Justin's POV*

I am making Ryan so mad and sort of jealous! It's fun! I mean I know I'm not supposed to be doing that to my best friend but what can I say it is fun! I'm really glad that Ryan let Lauren keep my hat. She looks so cute with it on! Maybe if I can get Lauren away from Ryan I could ask her something.

*Regular POV*

After we had pizza and played more games we gave our shoes back and got ready to leave. I went to the bathroom and when I got out Justin was just getting out too and he stopped me.

"Hey Lauren! Can I ask you something?"

"Ya sure."

"Are you busy tomorrow?" he asked

"No. Justin I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Do you want to come with me to Six Flags tomorrow? Just the two of us."

"Justin I do, but is that really a good idea? I mean with Ryan and everything. He is not going to like it."

"Come on. Just as friends. Just to get to know each other better and have some fun. What do you say?" He pleaded

"Sure. Just as friends though."

"Thanks shawty. I will pick you up at your place at 9."

"Ok. Cool, but what do I tell Ryan? He's going to kill me if he finds out."

"Just tell him that you're going to spend the day with Caitlin or something."

"Ok. We better head back." I said

We walked back to our group and we headed out to the cars and got in next to Justin. We had another round of singing loudly to songs and we made some videos. We got back to Christian's house before the others and after I got out of Justin's car I walked over to where he was stepping out.

"I just want to say thanks for the hat again." I said to him

"No problem. Wear your hat tomorrow if you want."

"Ok! I will." I said

All of us then sat on Christian's front lawn and talked until Chaz's car pulled up. We all said our goodbyes and I told Caitlin the plan. Then Ryan and I got in my car and we drove home and I told him that I was hanging with Caitlin tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up at 7:30 and eat breakfast and started to get ready. I showered and changed into this:

.com/laurens_outfit/set?id=22065148 . I got my phone and some money and then heard the doorbell. I open the door and Justin is leaning against the door frame holding a single yellow rose.

"Hey Lauren! You look amazing like always." He said as he gave me a hug. "And this is for you shawty" He said as he handed me the rose

"Thank you Justin, but I told you that I just want to be friends. This isn't helping that."

"I know the guy at the flower shop said that a yellow rose is for friendship but you know I will always be hoping to be more." He said mumbling the last part

"Well thank you. Shall we go?" I asked

"We shall." He said as we walked to his car and he ran to the other side before I got there and opened the door for me.

"Justin... "

"I'm just being a gentleman." Justin said before he ran to his side and hopped in. He pulled his car out of the driveway and we were off. After a few minutes Justin asked, "Before I forget, Lauren can I ask you something?"

I was really nervous about what he was going to ask. "Ya sure. What's up?" I replied

"Do you want to come to my concert tonight? You can meet everyone and hang out with them back stage and then maybe we can out afterwards. What do you say?" He asked

"I would love to."I said without even thinking about it. I have always wanted to go to one of his concerts and now I can go to one and hang out backstage and meet everyone!

"But can we come back here to change before we go?" I asked

"Ya sure." He said

"I see that you're wearing the hat I gave you." He said

"I told you that I was going to wear it today. I love it!" I exclaimed

"I'm glad you like it."

We listened to music and talked some more and then we pulled into the parking lot.

I was sooooo excited! I love six flags!

I had this huge smile on my face as I saw the rides start up.

"You excited?" Justin chuckled

"Yes! I love six flags!" I said happily

"Cool! So then we should have a good time shouldn't we?" He said

"Yep! Do you have a disguise 'cause I really don't feel like being chased today."

"Yes!" He said annoyed

"Good!" I said as we walked away from his car after he locked it. We walked to the ticket booth and I got my money out ready to pay. "Shawty put that away! I'm paying today." He told me but I refused to hear it.

"No Justin I got this!" I said as I was about to give the lady the money but before I could Justin took the money and gave the lady his credit card.

"Justin!" I said trying to get my money

"I'm paying for the tickets, ok?" He said

"Fine but I'm paying for lunch, ok?" I said the same way

"Ok deal." He said as he put his hand out for me to shake and I shook his hand and took my hand out of his before he could try anything.

We got our tickets and went though the gates.

"What ride do you want to go on first?" He asked

"How about X2?" I asked

"Ok. Starting off fast I see." He said chuckling

"Yep!" I said as I started off for X2.

This is what laid before us.

We waited in line for 20 minutes and then it was our turn. We got seated and the bars came over us and Justin stupidly had to flip his hair so he took his hat off and when girls saw that they started taking pictures and screaming,

"OMG! That's JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"Who is that girl that he's with?"

"Is that his GIRLFRIEND? I thought he said that he was single!" and things like that. The girls went crazy and the guys just stood there rolling their eyes at him.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen." Justin said softly to me

"Ya think!" I whisper yelled back

"Just ignore them." He said before we zoomed off on the ride. The ride was awesome! When we got off the screaming resumed and we quickly went to another ride. When we got close to the next ride Justin put his hood over his hat.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think they would figure out who I am." Justin said

"It's fine. I understand." I said

"Thank you. You're an amazing girl, you know that?" He said blushing a little bit

"Yes I know that." I said laughing

"Oh you do?" He said chuckling

"Yup!" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the next line

*Justin's POV*

Every time I see Lauren I fall harder for her and it's weird 'cause I've only known her for three days. I also know that she has feelings for me too. I mean she wouldn't of kissed me at my party or be lying to Ryan about going to Six Flags with me today.

"Oh you do?" I said chuckling

"Yup!" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled me towards the next line. *Ding Ding Ding* She has fallen for me because we're standing in line and she hasn't taken her hand out of mine so I intertwined my fingers with hers and marveled at how perfectly our hands fit together. She still hasn't noticed our hands are together. We stood there hand in hand until it was our turn to go on Tatsu. We sat in our seats as the bar came over us. Then the seats lifted off the ground so we were like this. I grabbed Justin's hand quickly and Justin started to chuckle.(Please ignore the people in the photo I don't know who they are) "What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing." He said as I released his hand

After we got off the ride it was Justin who grabbed my hand and at this point I didn't care anymore. All I wanted to do was have a fun day and I was. We headed to Revolution and got on almost instantly. We got seated and we were off but about halfway through my hat started slipping off and before I knew it my hat and fallen off onto the ground below.

"My hat!" I said panicky. I loved that hat!

"It's ok. We will go look for it when the ride ends." Justin said calmly

We got off the ride and went to the area that the hat dropped to. Justin started asking people if they had seen a purple hat anywhere and nobody had. Then I look up to see a man carrying a hat that looked exactly like mine. "Wait Justin! I think I found !" I exclaimed as I pointed to the man.

Justin then jogged after the man and stood there talking with him and then came back to me with my hat. "Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged him

"Anything for you babe." He told me and I just stood there blushing with a huge smile on my face.

We went to lunch after that and I paid for him this time and we talked and laughed and had a great time. We went on more lines and eventually word got out that he was here and people started taking pictures of us which wasn't good. He stopped and signed a few autographs and someone actually asked for mine which was weird and then we started to head out and go back and get ready for the concert.

We got back to my house and Justin came in with me.

"So I better get ready." I said

"Do you mind if I shower and change here?" he asked me

"No. You can use the shower right there." I said as I pointed to one of the bathrooms

"Thanks." He said before he went to his car to get a change of clothes.

I showered and washed my hair and changed into this.

.com/concert_outfit/set?id=22095673 I went into my mom's room and started to blow dry my hair. When I was about half way done Justin came in all ready to go but with wet hair and I could see him gawking at me. I turned to him and smiled and he smiled back. After I was done I turned off the hair dryer and handed it to him.

"Wow. You look gorgeous." He told me

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I told him which brought a small blush to his face. Did I really just say that? Wow.

He started to blow dry his hair and I went into the bathroom and put some makeup on. He finished about ten minutes later and we got in his car to go to his concert.

*Ryan's POV*

Lauren hadn't called me at all today. She must be doing some major shopping or something with Caitlin. I headed over to Christian's house to go play Call of Duty or something. We played for a couple of hours and then we hear the door open and we see Caitlin come in.

"Hey!" She said to us

"Hey! Where's Lauren? Isn't she supposed to be spending the day with you?" I asked her

"Wait I thought she was spending the day with Justin?" Christian blurted out

"What!" I said loudly

"I'm really confused 'cause yesterday he told me that he and Lauren are going to Six Flags and then to his concert after." Christian said

"Christian what are you talking about? She spent the day with me." Caitlin said nervously

"Wait! Lauren spent the day with Justin and went to Six Flags with him! Caitlin tell me the truth!" I yelled

"Yes Lauren did go to Six Flags with him." Caitlin said sounding defeated

I couldn't comprehend what I was hearing. I just sank into the couch and sat there hurt. My heart breaking. I can't believe she would do that to me. Go behind my back. I'm really done with this! Her! Justin! Everything!

So I'm going to do what I have to do.

*Regular POV*

We arrived at the arena and I went and met everyone there. I met Jessica Jarrell, the Stunners, Sean Kingston, and Iyaz so far! He then brought me up to a woman in seemed to be in her thirties.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Lauren. Lauren this is my mom Pattie." Justin said

"Lauren! It's so nice to finally meet you. Justin has talked nonstop about you!" She said as she wrapped me in a hug

"It's nice to meet you too." I said with a smile on my face

"I'm sorry but I need to go help Justin get ready. Come on."

"Ok I will see you later." Justin said

"Ok. Good luck!" I said

"Thanks!" He said as he disappeared into another room.

I went and started to Jessica and we became really good friends. She was so sweet!

Before I knew it Justin was on stage performing and let me just say he was purely amazing!

After he sang a few songs he started to speak into the microphone saying," I wrote this song about my favorite girl Lauren and maybe after today she would pick me." After he said that he came back stage and took me and pushed me on stage with him! He started to sing Pick Me.

Woah oh yeah  
(Woah oh yeah)  
Eh Eh  
(we're chillin with the RCC - The Real Crystal Crew)  
Woah oh oh yeah  
You're the finest girl I've ever seen  
And I wonder do you know this  
That every guy you meet winds up catchin feelins for ya  
You can have any of 'em  
You can take your pick  
But you need to check with me  
Girl I promise I'm legit, yeah  
Ya we'll be going to the movies  
In the theater holding hands  
I'll walk you home from school  
I'll walk you to your classes  
Playing my 360 as you be my best friend  
But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love

You should be pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm everything you need girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
Think of how good that it could be girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan(dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me

Yeah, you should pick me girl

You're my favorite part of the day  
And every morning I look forward to me seeing your face  
I just need to see it some more  
Baby I'm the kind of guy who can appreciate a girl as  
amazing as you  
So you gotta be my baby girl  
Cause' we'll already be chillin' at the beach  
I'll take you on a cruise, watch sun set while we eat  
You can have anything you want cuz I'll be your best friend  
But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love

You should be pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm everything you need girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
Think of how good that it could be girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me

You should pick the guy that makes you happy  
Pick the flyest of 'em  
Pick the one that's got swagger  
Pick the one that makes you laugh  
The one that always gots your back and  
Who would rather die  
Than make you sad

That's why you should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm everything you need girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man

You should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
Think of how that it could be girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And i should be your one and only man  
You should pick me

You should pick me  
(the real crystal Crew)

Woah oh yeah  
(Woah oh oh yeah)  
Eh Eh  
Woah oh oh yeah

He finished the song by giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking me off stage totally shocked. I'm shocked that from him singing me a song in front of everybody and also because I saw Ryan standing back stage with his arms cross glaring at Justin and I.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lauren, can I talk to you?" Ryan said tensely

"Ya." I said softly tears coming to my eyes

We walked until we were in a hallway behind the stage.

"Ryan please-" I started but was cut off by

"Lauren I am so done with this. You. Justin. Everything. I can't take it anymore. I just want to know why. Why did you cheat on me? Was I not good enough for you or what was it?" He said through clenched teeth

"Ryan, I didn't cheat on you. I would never do that."

"Lauren it's called cheating when you do something with someone that you don't want your boyfriend to know about." Ryan said

"But I didn't do anything with him. We just went on rides and talked as friends. Just friends." I said with tears pouring down my cheeks

"Well I don't think people who are just friends hold hands and stuff." He said

"What are you talking about?" I said, how did he know that?

" You know exactly what I am talking about." He said as he pulled out his phone and showed pictures of Justin and I. I took his phone and started looking at all the pictures somebody uploaded onto the internet. There was dozens! There were pictures of Justin and I holding hands, hugging, getting onto rides, when we were eating, laughing, and one with Justin kissing my cheek.

"Ryan, how did you find these?" I asked

"A friend of mine called me and told me about them. They're all over the internet right now."

"Ryan, I'm so sorry…"

"Just save it. He obviously makes you happy so you should give him a chance. I just want to let you know that as long as you're happy and I know you would be a lot happier with him." He said

"It was never supposed to end this way." I said putting my head down

"I know. I wished it ended differently too but it didn't. I think it would better for both of us if we just go our separate ways now." He said lifting my chin up and wiping my tears away with his thumb

"Can I just have one last hug?" I asked with more tears coming down

"Of course." He said as we put our arms around each other and just stood there going through all our memories in our mind and preparing ourselves for what came next. Goodbye.

"Any girl is lucky to have you. I don't deserve someone as great as you." I said softly

"Thank you." He said kissing the top of my head

"I love you Ryan…" I said. Wait! I just said what now! I told him I loved him?

"I love you too, but I guess that wasn't enough. Bye Lauren." He said as he released me and left me there helpless and vulnerable. I slid down the side of the wall and just sat there with my head on my knees crying. Not wanting to do anything but sit there and let the tears come out. After like ten minutes I heard my name being called a couple times and I see Caitlin, Selena, and Sariah? I haven't seen her in a few months. She moved away a couple months ago. She was one of my best friends! They rushed towards me and sat down next to me.

"Lauren I am so sorry. Christian was the idiot who told Ryan." Caitlin said

"I don't care who told him. He was going to find out someday." I said through my tears

"Sariah, how's it going?" I said trying to change the subject. I wiped my tears away and stood up.

"I'm doing great. A lot has happened since I left." She said

"Ya. What's new with you?" I asked

"I moved back!" she said

"And…" Caitlin added

"I'm going out with Christian!" she said

"Wow! When did this happen? I'm so happy for you! You've been crushing on him forever!" I said trying to get in a happier mood

"I moved back a couple days ago and we've been hanging out ever since then and he asked me then!" Sariah said with a big smile on her face

We walked out so that we were back stage and we heard shouting coming from one of the corners. I turn to where the shouting was coming and I see two guys punching each other with someone in the middle. Wait that's… JUSTIN AND RYAN!, and Christian in the middle? Security rushed past me to split up the boys. They broke apart and I saw that Justin's mouth was bleeding. Justin turned his head towards me and showed me a tiny smile. Ryan saw this and turned around to see me with my tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes. Looking at both of them just made me start to cry again. I ran out of the room. I could hear Justin calling my name and then Ryan yelling at Justin to shut up.

I ran until I was outside the arena. After a few moments of softly crying I heard the door open to who I thought was going to be Selena or Sariah. Instead it was Pattie.

"Well this has been an interesting day." She said chuckling softly

"You're telling me." I said back wiping the tears away

"Just one question. Are you with Ryan or my son?" she asked

"Right now, neither of them." I said

"Is that what you want?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean would you rather deal with them or not have either of them." She asked. I have no idea where she is going with this.

"I would rather have one of them." I said

"So now the question is which one of them?" she asked

"I've already ruined my relationship with Ryan enough. I don't think things will ever be the same with us if we ever did get back together." I said

"That didn't answer my question. Who do you like more? Ryan or Justin?" she asked

"I don't know. Ryan and I have all this history. He's my best friend. I've loved him for so long. I can't bear to lose him, but Justin…We always have the best time together. There is never an awkward moment between us. He makes me happy and makes me laugh. We are so alike and he always makes me feel loved." I said

"So Justin?"

"Yes Justin." I said finally proving to myself that maybe Justin is better for me.

"Can you promise me one thing?" she asked

"Of course." I said

"Just don't break my sons heart. Love my son for who he is, not because he's rich or famous." She said

"I would never do that. Justin's an amazing person. He has a great heart." I said smiling

"Thank you." She said as she hugged me

"Now back to the boys." She said

Well this is going to be fun…

When we walked inside I felt better. I felt like I knew myself better. Selena came up and hugged me and told me that Ryan left so I guess we won't have a chance to talk. Justin's concert had been finished for a while now so everyone was getting ready to leave. I looked around and suddenly hands snaked around my waist and swung me around. I knew they were Justin's hands.

"I'm really glad that you chose me." Justin whispered in my ear

"I'm really glad I chose you too. Wait how did you know?" I said happily

I turned around and saw that Justin had a small cut on his lip from the fight but at least it stopped bleeding.

"My mom." "Your mom." We said at the same time and we started laughing

"How about some ice cream? My treat." He said

"I think I'm ok with that." I said smiling

"Good. Let's go." He said as he grabbed my hand and we walked outside together. Cameras were flashing and girls staring and pointing but I didn't care.

This doesn't mean it's over though!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yesterday was interesting. Let's see what happened. I spent the day with Justin at Six Flags and I went to his concert. Ryan found out and broke up with him. For some reason I said that I loved him but I want to be with Justin. I chose Justin and I guess we're going out now. Weird… One of my best friends, Sariah, just moved back and is now dating Christian and guess what. (What?) My cousin Ava is visiting! We are going to have so much fun!

I woke up this morning feeling warm and fuzzy but felt that something was missing. I shrugged it off and I got ready. I was going to pick up Ava from the airport! We made plans with Selena and Sariah to go shopping later and have a girls day and then Justin and I were going to have a double date with Christian and Sariah. I changed into this: .com/laurens_oufit/set?id=22330984

I got in my car and was on my way to the airport. Along the way I was blasting music and having my own one person party. I made it to the airport in a half hour and went to the gate where Ava was supposed to be coming from. 10 minutes later people started coming out of the doors and I soon see the familiar face of Ava with her light brown hair and sun kissed skin. I run up to her and hug her causing her to drop her bags.

"I haven't seen you in like forever!" I say excited

"Hey Lauren! I can't believe I'm here in California visiting you!" she said

"Well come on! We have places to go! People to see!" I said grabbing one of her bags

We got to the car and I put her bags in and we started off to Santa Monica. I told her the plan and we met up with Selena and Sariah. We shopped for a couple of hours and then we headed to the food court. We got seated with our food and I saw a boy with brown hair who looked exactly like RYAN. I told everyone that I would be right back and I started over to the table that Ryan was sitting at. He was by himself so I took one of the seats at the table. I needed to speak with him. I just needed to tell him what was on his mine. I didn't want to lose him forever.

*Selena's POV*

" What is Lauren doing?" Sariah asked

"I have no idea." I said

"Wait. Who is that?" Ava asked

"That's Ryan. Lauren's ex-boyfriend." I said

"That's the famous Ryan. I used to hear so much about him and how they were so in love and everything. What happened?" Ava asked

"Bieber happened." Sariah said

"Justin Bieber!" Ava asked

"Yup. They met at one of his parties and hit it off. You didn't know that they're dating now?" I said

"I didn't know that they were dating. So Lauren dumped Ryan for Justin?" she said

"Well Lauren wanted to be just friends with Justin so they went to Six Flags together and then Ryan found out and he was pissed and then he broke up with Lauren so I think it was the other way around." Sariah said

"So then what is Lauren doing over there?" I asked

"We don't know." Sariah said

*Regular POV*

"Hey Ryan." I said with a small smile

Ryan looked up at me with wide eyes," Lauren, w-what are you doing here?" he asked\

"I'm shopping with Selena, Sariah, and my cousin Ava." I said

"Listen Ryan can I just say something-" I said but was interrupted by," Hey RyRy, who's this?" a blonde haired blue eyed girl said

"Lauren, this is Marissa, my new girlfriend." Ryan said

"Nice to meet you, Lauren." Marissa said sweetly

He had a new girlfriend! This fast! Was he trying to make me jealous or is this real? Whether this was real or not I was jealous and hurt.

I finally choked up a hi and then said I had to go. I walked back to the table slowly trying to let the new news sink in. It wouldn't.

I come back to the girls who were debating team Jacob vs. Edward trying to cover up that they weren't looking at us.

"Come on Jacob has like the hottest abs. You can't go wrong with guys that have abs."

"But Edward's a vampire. Vampires are awesome." They argued

I slumped down into my chair suddenly losing my appetite.

"He has a girlfriend." I said almost coming to tears

"You still have feelings for him. Don't you?" Selena said

"Yes." I said and then the tears unexpectedly came pouring out

"It hasn't been even 24 hours and he found another girl." I said through the tears

"He probably has her just to make you jealous." Ava said

"Well it's working." I said

"Come on maybe what you need is to go see your amazing boyfriend. Remember Justin?" Selena said

"Ya, maybe." I said moving my food around with my fork

A few minutes later my sulking was interrupted by a text.

I was thinking about Ryan and Justin and everything and I was thinking maybe I'm not ready for another relationship. I don't know what to do. What I do know is that I am definitely not over Ryan, but if I take some time off with Justin he may find another girl. I want Ryan. I want Justin. What is with me?

*Ryan's POV*

I can't believe Lauren was here! She suddenly comes up and sits at my table while Marissa was getting the food. I could tell that Lauren was hurt when Marissa walked up. I really liked Marissa. She was great, but I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. I watched Lauren walk back to her table. I start to talk with Marissa and I glance over at Lauren's table and it looks like she's crying?

I needed to make things right so I sent her a text.

(R=italics, L=bold)

_We need to talk._

**I know.**

_Can you come over later?_

**No I have a double date with Justin**

_Can we make it a triple date?_

**No! **

_Fine. But when can we talk? _

**I don't know. **

_How about tomorrow?_

**I'm busy the whole day but can you can come over tomorrow night**

_Ok. I'll be there at 8_

**Ok. Bye RyRy**

_Bye_

_I love you_ I typed in but never had the guts to press send not after what happened

*Regular POV*

_Ok. I'll be there at 8_

**Ok. Bye RyRy**

_Bye_

**I love you** I typed in but never had the guts to press send not after what happened


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We finished our food and then went to a few more shops but after seeing Ryan I didn't really want to do much. We got in the car and drove back to my house. Selena and Jamie left to go shopping again so Jamie could get some more clothes while Sariah and I got ready for our double date.

We were going to this really nice restaurant by the beach that brother worked at. It's pretty formal so we had to wear dresses and stuff. .com/girls_dresses/set?id=22493104

I still wasn't sure about everything. I still had big feelings for Ryan and I wasn't sure if I should be going out with Justin or not. I'm so confused!

We were all ready to go by the time Justin and Christian came to pick us up. They both looked very cute or let me say HOT! We hopped in the car and drove to the beach where the restaurant was. When we arrived Justin opened the door for me and took my hand and led me into the restaurant. Christian did the same for Sariah. The hostess led us outside where we were almost directly on the beach. It was just gorgeous! We sat down at our circular table that was overlooking the ocean. The waitress came over and gave us our drinks that we ordered.

"This place is amazing!" Sariah said

"Only the best for you babe." Christian said to Sariah before kissing her on the cheek

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Justin whispered from next to me

"Thank you." I said grinning and blushing like an idiot but I don't know what was wrong. Something didn't feel right and maybe it was because my phone was blasting 'Teenage Dream' which means Ryan is calling me. I pressed ignore and looked back to everyone.

"You can take the call. I don't mind." Justin said

"No it's fine. It wasn't important." I said trying to tell myself that. Ryan wasn't important anymore. He has a girlfriend, but when I look back to the pain I felt when I saw Ryan with Marissa. It hurt so bad, like my heart was being ripped out and thrown away. I just needed to get over Ryan.

We all ordered our meals and then talked and laughed until our food was served.

I feel so guilty for some reason. I don't deserve Justin or Ryan or anybody. Justin was so good to me. He's everything that I want and need plus so much more. I just couldn't get over Ryan this fast. I mean Ryan and I were together for almost a year. How am I supposed to get over him this fast?

"I'm so lucky to have you, Lauren." Justin said as he reached over and took my hand in his. I looked over at him with a small smile on my face.

"You just amaze me with your sense of humor and kindness and how I can be myself with you and how you treat me like everyone else and-" Justin said

"I'm sorry I can't do this." I interrupted as I got up and ran out the door of the restaurant and started walking down the beach until I was pretty far away from the restaurant. I took off my sandals and sat on the sand thinking, watching the waves crash and the sun set.

*Justin's POV*

"You just amaze me with your sense of humor and kindness and how I can be myself with you and how you treat me like everyone else and-" I said

"I'm sorry I can't do this." Lauren interrupted as she got up and ran out the door of the restaurant.

What did I do? Was I coming on too fast?

I looked over to Christian and Sariah who were looking at me with apologetic faces.

I slumped back in my chair giving Lauren some time then I was going to go out and find her.

I waited five minutes and then I walked out on the beach and found Lauren sitting down on the sand in her dress watching the waves. I go out to where she was sitting and I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"For what?" I asked as I turned to see her face. She had tears running down her face.

"I just need some time. I'm not fully over my breakup with Ryan." She said

I couldn't stand to see her in pain and know that I was the one who was causing it. I was the one who broke up Lauren and Ryan. I was the reason.

"I don't deserve you. "she continued

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You deserve someone who loves you and only you. Not someone who is torn between two people." She said crying even more

I put my arm around her and tried to comfort her

"Believe me, it's me that doesn't deserve you." I whispered

She still loves Ryan, but I mean it's been a day since they broke up. Maybe if I give her some time she will come back fully ready for a relationship.

"So does this mean we are over for now?" I asked

" I don't want it to be over, but I guess so."

"If you don't want it to be over than it doesn't have to be. We could take it slow. Please." I begged. I didn't want her to slip away.

"I don't know Justin." She said looking towards the horizon

"Lauren, I don't want to lose you. I finally found someone who truly likes me for me and I don't want you to slip away. Who knows if we took time apart that you found someone else and forgot all about me." I said whispering the last part

"I could never forget you and maybe you won't have to worry because maybe I won't leave."  
she said

A huge smile spread across my face as I said," So we're still together?"

"Definitely." She said as she kissed my cheek

I would of kissed her right then and there but I promised her that I would it slow and when she was ready for a full relationship I would be right there beside her. Lauren put her head on my shoulder and we just sat there enjoying being with each other until Christian and Sariah came and sat next to us.

"You guys ok?" Christian asked

"Ya. We figured everything out." Lauren said

"Good." Sariah said

It was getting late so we headed back.

*Regular POV*

Justin walked me to the door and right when he was going to say good bye and I kissed him. It just felt like the right thing to do. I out my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair while his hands went around my waist.

"I thought we were going to take it slow. I-I mean I didn't mind that I was just shocked that's all." He said

"I thought that you deserved it for being so awesome." I said laughing

"Well then I will be getting a lot of kisses because I'm a really awesome guy." He said smiling

"I guess you will." I said before kissing him one last time

"Thanks for everything Justin." I said before hugging him

"No problem. Talk to you later." He said before he leaned in for another kiss that I gave

"Goodnight." I said while Justin was walking to his car

I walked inside only thinking one thing. Wow!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I walked through my kitchen into the living room where Selena and Jamie were watching The Hangover. They were all laughing and eating popcorn and candy and drinking soda.

"What are you so happy about?" Selena said

"We kissed." I said happily

"Ahhh." They both said

"So what's up?" I asked them

"I think you should be asking Jamie." Selena said as Jamie blushed

"What happened?" I asked

"Chaz asked me out! Can you believe it?" she said jumping up and down

"I mean we're not like boyfriend and girlfriend yet but still!" she said

"OMG! That's great!" I said

"I know!" she squealed

"Oh and Ryan called here a couple times asking for you." Selena said

"Really? He knows I was out with Justin and he called him me during dinner. He couldn't just wait." I said annoyed

"I'm going to see him tomorrow night so he couldn't wait until tomorrow!" I said agitated

"Wait. Why are you seeing Ryan tomorrow?" Jamie asked

"Just to talk." I said

They just looked at me.

"Justin's going to be here so everything's going to be fine." I said

"Are you sure? The last time they were together they were punching each other." Selena said

"I know but we're just talking and stuff we'll be fine. You guys can be like upstairs or something." I said

"Fine." Jamie said

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked Jamie

"I want to be there when you guys talk!" she said loudly

"Well too bad!" I said sticking my tongue out

"So what are you guys doing today?" I asked

"Chaz is taking me to lunch! He's picking me up in like a hour." Jamie said happily

"I got to go finish recording 'A Year without Rain'" Selena said

"Ok, cool. So you guys are going to be fine that I'm going to visit Justin?" I asked

"Ya. What are you doing?" Jamie asked

"I'm going to visit him on the set of CSI! I'm so proud of him!" I said excitedly

"Wow! Cool!" they said

"Yup! So I will see you guys later." I said as I grabbed my car keys and said goodbye

*Ryan's POV*

Tonight's the night I am going to tell Lauren that we are totally OVER… I think. After spending so much time with Marissa, I have really fallen for her. I still have feelings for Lauren but those are feelings from what we used to have. She's moved on from me so I am moving on from her.

*Regular POV*

I arrived to the gates and the front of the studio. I gave them my name and then the gates opened and I drove right in. I hopped out of my car and walked towards the set. They were finishing up one of the scenes that he was in. He looked so HOT! My badass boyfriend.

I went over to Pattie and gave her a hug.

"Hi sweetie! How are you?" she said

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm fantastic! I'm so proud of Justin!" she smiled

"I know! He's doing amazing!" I exclaimed

I suddenly feel my feet coming off the ground and there I am picked up bridal style in Justin's arms with my arms around his neck. He still had his red jumpsuit on.

"Hey beautiful!" he whispered

"Hey handsome!" I giggled

"You looked badass up there." I whispered

"I AM badass." He said as he leaned down where I filled the space between us.

"I finished filming for the day so what would you like to do?" he asked as he put me down

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I said

"Hmm. Maybe this." He said as he leaned down and kissed me

"Justin!" yelled the director

"I'll be right back." He said as he ran off

I looked at my phone and checked my text messages and there was one from Ryan saying that he will be at my house at 6. Hopefully he won't be too mad that Justin is going to be there.

Justin ran back to me dressed in his regular clothes and put his hands around my waist and said, "Where were we…" as he started to lean in. I let him kiss me once and then I leaned back and said, "Maybe later." And I took Justin's hand and led him over to my car and I hopped in the driver's seat and Justin got shotgun and we drove off.

Justin was still pouting because I wouldn't kiss him.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"I think you deserve a day off so I am taking you out to lunch wherever you want to go. My treat." I said smiling

"Hmm. How about McDonalds?" he said excited

"Really? Ok!" I said

We arrived at the nearest McDonalds and we were about to finish ordering when Justin said, "Can we take it to go?"

"Sure." I said as he grabbed the food and sprinted to my car getting in the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" I said laughing and shaking my head

"Oh nothing…" he said as he started the car

We drove along the coast until we made a turn and started going up this HUGE hill. We drove for another twenty minutes or so and I swear I could see the whole city of Los Angeles. Justin stopped the car and ran around to open my door and he took my hand and told me to close my eyes and keep them shut. I hear him open a gate and he lead me down a hill and he told me to open my eyes.

There we were with a blanket set up with a music player softly playing with the Hollywood sign behind us. It was amazing! I could see the waves crashing on the shore and all the tiny people.

"Wow." I finally said smiling

"I know." Justin said taking my hand and leading me over to the blanket.

We got the food out and we started talking and laughing and listening to music. It wasn't until the sun started to go down that I realized how late it was. I look at my phone and it was almost 6:15!

"Oh shoot!" I said getting my stuff together and telling Justin we had to go

"What's going on?" he asked

"Ryan's coming over at 6 and its 6:13!" I said panicky

"Why is Ryan coming over?" Justin said agitated

"We all just need to talk. I want you two to be friends again." I said

"Lauren, we are not going to be friends again. I think that was established a few days ago."

"I want to make things right. I'm the reason that you two aren't friends anymore and I feel really bad." I said

"You shouldn't be the one feeling bad. I'm the one who split you two up. I'm the one who screwed everything up. I'm the one who ruined everything." Justin said

"Justin you didn't do anything." I said giving him a hug

"Come on. We need to go. Ryan's at my house." I said quietly

"Lauren I don't want you near him." He said protectively

"Justin we need to talk."

"I don't want him making a move or anything on you!" Justin said

"Justin he has a girlfriend! He's not going to make a move." I said and Justin relaxed

We walked in silence to my car and put everything in the trunk. Justin got in the front seat and I got in the seat next to him.

We drove for about 15 minutes silently until Justin broke the silence with "Are you ok with Ryan having a girlfriend?"

"I'm fine. I don't care about that anymore." I said

"Selena said that you were upset when you found out." He said softly

"I honestly don't care about it anymore." I said

Justin took my hand up to his mouth to kiss it and then I heard the crushing of metal and pain surge through me then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap from chapter nine:

"Come on. We need to go. Ryan's at my house." I said quietly

"Lauren I don't want you near him." He said protectively

"Justin we need to talk."

"I don't want him making a move or anything on you!" Justin said

"Justin he has a girlfriend! He's not going to make a move." I said and Justin relaxed

We walked in silence to my car and put everything in the trunk. Justin got in the front seat and I got in the seat next to him.

We drove for about 15 minutes silently until Justin broke the silence with "Are you ok with Ryan having a girlfriend?"

"I'm fine. I don't care about that anymore." I said

"Selena said that you were upset when you found out." He said softly

"I honestly don't care about it anymore." I said

Justin took my hand up to his mouth to kiss it and then resumed driving. When we got to my house, Justin opened the car door for me, helped me out, and then he closed the door behind me.

*Ryan's POV*

I can't believe it. She asked me to come over and she's not even here. I am so pissed off. I was outside waiting for almost twenty minutes when Selena and that girl that was with her at the mall came to her house and let me in. I don't even know why I'm still here. I could be hanging out with Marissa right now, but instead I'm stupidly waiting for my ex-girlfriend to come talk about stuff.

*Lauren's POV*

When we got to my house, Justin opened the car door for me, helped me out, and then he closed the door behind me.

"I am so lucky to have you. I can't think about my life if I didn't have you. Lauren, I-I love you." Justin said looking at me with his soft brown eyes

"I love you too, Justin." I said and Justin's smile grew wider and wider

My lips met his as sparks flew. Then we stood there for a few minutes with our arms around each other enjoying each other's presence while Justin softly sang his song 'Never Let You Go'

'But baby know for sure that I'll never let you go' Justin sweetly sang before he was rudely interrupted by," So I've been waiting here for almost two hours now and you're out here making out with him. I never thought that you'd stoop this low, Lauren. Don't bother talking to me again, because I never want to see you again."

*Ryan's POV*

I got sick of the movie that Selena and Jamie were watching so I got up from the couch and I walked out front where I found Justin and Lauren kissing by her car. She's already over an hour late and here she is standing in front of her house kissing him! She already broke my heart by going with him and now when I try to make things right with her, maybe become friends again, she just stands me up.

"So I've been waiting here for almost two hours now and you're out here making out with him. I never thought that you'd stoop this low, Lauren. Don't bother talking to me again, because I never want to see you again." I said as I walked past her down the driveway.

"Ryan please-"she started to say as she was walking down towards me but I stopped her with "No, Lauren don't start this. I am so done with you. Lauren, you're just a stupid whore…" I slipped out accidently. I did not mean to say that I was just so pissed off

"Lauren, I didn't mean that-"I said as I walked up to where she was standing

"Then what did you mean Ryan?"She said tensely

"I was just pissed off, it slipped out I'm sorry." I said as I moved a stray strand of hair from her face

*Lauren's POV*

"I was just pissed off, it slipped out I'm sorry." Ryan said as he moved a stray strand of hair from my face

I turned my head to the side," Don't touch me." I said agitated

"Listen, Lauren I'm sorry-"he started

"Just get out of here."I said

"Lauren, please listen to me, I'm didn't mean to say th-"

"She said get out of here." Justin said behind me

"Dude, just stay out of this." Ryan said

"Ryan, she said to leave so why won't you just follow her wishes and just go." Justin said tensely

"Justin, you're the one who ruined everything between Lauren and me so just butt out." Ryan said

"Ryan, shut up!" I said loudly

"Don't blame Justin for anything, please. It's not his fault." I said with tears coming to my eyes

*Ryan's POV*

"Then whose fault is it then because I pretty damn sure it's not mine."I said

"Are you sure?" Justin said

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Bieber. Why don't you-"

"God damn it Ryan! Just go home!" L

"Lauren said loudly as she pushed me away

I don't know why, but when she said this, something in me snapped.

"You know what bitch?" I said as I slapped the one person who I never thought I would ever hurt, across the face.

Fear crept over my face as I looked down at Lauren's face as tears rained down her face and disgust filled her eyes as she looked at me. That was the last thing I saw before I was tackled to the floor by Justin.

He kept punching me and punching me until I had nothing left in me. I didn't bother to fight back because I had no reason to fight him. He used to be my best friend and now he has the one thing I know I might never have again. I let my stupid anger get control of me.

"Justin, please get off of him." I heard Lauren say before she pulled Justin off of me

I put my hand up to my nose and I felt blood coming out of it. My sweatshirt was stained of blood from my nose and mouth.

"Ryan, are you okay?" I heard her angelic voice call to me

Am I okay? Of course I'm not okay. I just lost my best friend and my first love in just a few months. I am definitely not okay.

I got all the strength I had left as I stood up.

"Justin, could you go grab me an icepack from the freezer?" I heard Lauren say

"I'm fine, don't bother." I said as I turned around and walked to my car

"Ryan, let me help you."

"You asked me to leave, so I'm leaving okay?" I said as I unlocked my car and got in and drove away without looking back


	11. Chapter 11

I watched Ryan get in his car and drive away. It didn't hurt that he slapped me; I was just surprised that he would do such a thing.

"Lauren, are you alright?" Justin asked as he turned me around so I faced him. He lifted my chin up so he could inspect the bruise that was forming on my left cheek

"Oh, uh ya I'm fine. Justin your hands, they're bleeding-" I said

"It's Ryan's. Let's go inside and get you an icepack for that bruise." he said to me while I was still looking at the road that Ryan rode off on

"No I'm fine, Justin, really." I said as I turned back to him

"Lauren, you're not alright. What's going on?" Justin asked

"I'm just having a reality check here, Justin."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Summer's almost over, and I'm going back to school. You'll be starting your tour again soon after. My parents are coming home from their business trip and I just don't know what to do." I said as hugged him tightly

"Lauren, I'll talk to your parents. I'll make them let me come on tour with me. Everything's going to be okay." He said

"No it's not, Justin. I already pleaded to my parents. They said I couldn't go and that I had to finish school first." I said tearing up

"It's only one year right?" he said

"Yeah, and then we can be together as much as we want." I said leaning up for a quick kiss

"And…my parents said that I could fly out to see you every other weekend. I just wish things could stay the same you know?" I said

"Oh, yeah, having Ryan breathing down my neck waiting for me to do something wrong so he could get back with you. Having him remind me every day that I was the one that broke you guys up. Yes, I absolutely want everything to stay the same." Justin said turning away from me

"What?" I asked.

"You don't know what it's like to feel this guilt that's hanging on my shoulders about splitting you two up. I hurt my best friend." He said

"Well if you feel so guilty about dating me, then why are you?" I said agitated

"Lauren, I didn't mean it that way."

"It seems like nobody means what they say these days. You must have meant it, if you said it." I said looking up at him

"I'm sorry about all this. I'm just really stressed out." I said as I rested my head on Justin's chest as he wrapped his arms around me

"We don't need to focus on this now. We still have a few weeks to figure everything out." He said before kissing my forehead

"Come on, let's get you inside. I think we've had enough drama for the day." Justin said taking my hand and leading me into the house

I cracked a smile as we walked into my house. We walked into the room that Selena and Jamie were watching a movie. I stopped short when I saw Selena's worried face.

"What happened out there? Lauren, what happened to your face? Justin, what did you do?" Selena said when she saw the blood on Justin's knuckles

"It was Ryan." Was all that Justin said tensing up

"Ryan did this? That boy better watch it!" Selena said getting louder and louder

"Selena, you won't have to worry about it. Justin already took care of it." I said after Justin walked over to wash his hands in the sink

"I better go, it's getting late. I will call you tomorrow." He said before giving me a quick kiss.

"Bye Selena. Bye Jamie." He said before exiting my house

I went and sat on the couch watching the end of the Hangover.

"You know what this calls for?" Selena said as she looked at Jamie

"Redbulls!" they said together

"We are taking you to Walmart! We're going to get some Redbulls and candy and we are going to have a party!" Selena said

"A party?" I said

"Yes, we'll get Sariah and Caitlin over here and we are going to party so hard that the neighbors are going to call the cops on us!" she said excited

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no, we are not getting the cops over here." I said

"Fine, but we are still going to party hard." She said

"Ok, I'll call Sariah and Caitlin. Anybody else you want me to invite?" I asked

"I'll invite Jessica Jarrell, and my friends Hannah and Audrey!" I said dialing my phone

Everybody we invited came over and we packed into my Camaro. Eight people into a car that could only fit five. It was a challenge.

We headed over to the nearest Walmart and that was where I journey to the best G.N.O. (girl's night out) was to begin.

We went through the aisles grabbing candy, Redbull, soda, chips, anything we could find. It was going to be our last hoorah before school started again.

When we got home we did all sorts of stuff, we blasted music, jumped in the pool and I had a lot of fun just hanging out with the girls.

It was our last hoorah. Our last hoorah didn't last long either.

We weren't saying hoorah after a tiny little detail that occurred.

At two 'o clock our party was stopped by the police. Our party was stopped because of noise complaints, but it didn't end after that. We were dragged to the police station for being minors, but it wasn't like we were drinking or doing drugs there were just no adults.

And believe me my parents were _thrilled_ to hear about this. My parents had to come home a few days early from their business trip and they were _pissed_ off.

We each had to be picked up by our parents and get signed out.

The worst part, though, was that I had become an object for paparazzi. When I started to date Justin that was when I started to get noticed by them, but now I was over all the front pages of magazines.

'Justin's Girlfriend in Jail?'

'Bieber's New Girl Taken Away by the Cops'

'Is Selena Gomez and the Biebs' Girlfriend and Ex-Girlfriend Jail Mates?'

Justin had spoken on my behalf in interviews saying that we didn't do anything bad, just too loud of music, but they beg to differ. It's not the first time that they have accused me of something I didn't do. I now know why Justin tries to keep his personal life, personal.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems shes got me twisted  
I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girls got a hold on me" my alarm clock blasted Usher as I opened my sleepy eyes. Why does school have to start so damn early? I got up and showered and got dressed into this: .com/cgi/set?id=26877105

I went downstairs and ate breakfast by myself like usual during the school year. My parents were already at work by this time in the morning. At 7:30, I grabbed my new backpack, my phone and iPod, and a pair of purple headphones Justin got for me from Dr. Dre.

I walked outside, unlocked my car, and I got in. I drove to Sariah's house and I picked her up. I parked into the student parking lot and we got out of the car. This started our first day of 12th grade. We were finally seniors!

We walked down the hill down to my school and I couldn't help but notice some glares coming from some girls. They looked like they were freshman. No freshmen were going to kill my excitement.

We walked over to our lockers and started to decorate our lockers. We just had to put pictures of our 'men' in there. I put a picture of Justin and I when he took me to the Hollywood sign. It was of him kissing my cheek and you could see the Los Angles skyline behind us. Sariah taped a picture of Christian and her from our beach double date.

Our friends Hannah and Audrey came over to us. We hugged them before filling them in on what happened after the party. I was grounded for a couple weeks so I wasn't able to see Justin until the day he left for tour.

We compared our schedules and saw that we were all in math and science together. I looked at my first class. I had English with Audrey. We said goodbye to the others and we walked to our first class as seniors.

"Out of the way freshmen!" I hear and I turn around to see Ryan's ass of a friend, Nick yelling in the halls. That's when I saw Ryan and his friends walking through the groups of people. He was walking with Chaz and he walked into the classroom I was heading for. Shit. I saw his eyes flicker to me and I saw him tense up before he disappeared into the classroom.

Audrey and I walked into the room and we took two seats next to each other near the back. I tried to avoid Ryan, but it ended up being impossible.

"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Ballard. I'm going to start the class by putting you in your seats that you will sit in for the rest of the semester." Our teacher said

Everyone grabbed their stuff and stood by the walls of the room while Mrs. Ballard told everyone where their seat was. We were down to the last row in the class. Audrey was already sitting in the middle. They were five kids along with me waiting for their seats and Ryan just had to be one of them.

"Connor Warren, Blair Jacobs, Jake Epstein, Ryan Butler, Lauren Sylvester, Victoria Carson, and David Haney. Here are your seats." She said sweetly

I took my seat and I listened to the teacher as she was going over the rules and that crap.

*Ryan's POV*

Damn, Lauren got hotter since the last time I saw her. Bieber just had to snatch her from me. I haven't been too happy for the past few weeks. Marissa broke up with me because I wasn't totally committed and so that's had me down in the dumps for the past few days. Seeing Lauren brought me up again and then took me back down when I remembered that she was with Bieber. I'm determined to make senior year a year to remember, and hopefully remember it as a good one.

I looked at Lauren sitting next to me. I saw a picture of her and Justin on her binder. I remember how there was picture of me in her binders and in her locker. I remember how we would hold hands as we walked through the halls, when we would kiss before each class, how I would hold her books for her, how we would go out to eat lunch, how we would be each other's partner for projects, and how people would look at us with envious eyes because they wished they had a relationship as amazing as ours.

I watched Lauren write notes down with her purple pen. Purple was her favorite color, I remember how Lauren asked me out. She was my best 'girl' friend, but I had always liked her more than friends. In eleventh grade, I kept getting these notes from my 'secret admirer' and she wrote in purple pen.

*One Year Ago*

I just received another note from my 'secret admirer'. I looked at the note again after class.

_Here's a clue for ya: we've met before. I'm hoping we meet again, but for that to happen you have to think. I'm feeling generous today, so I'll give you another clue: I have hazel eyes. How long will it take for you to figure out who I am? _

-Your Secret Admirer

Who was she? I was determined to find her. That's when I saw her, a girl at my locker with purple pen writing on a piece of paper. When I got closer I saw that it was Lauren. So Lauren was my 'secret admirer'. She felt the same away about me that I felt about her.

I was going to have some fun with this.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you were my 'secret admirer', but I'm glad it was you." I whispered into her ear.

She turned around with her face bright red, "What?" she said surprised

I got closer to her until I could feel her light breath on my face. I took her face in one of my hands. I brushed my thumb along her soft cheek. She looked up at me with her gorgeous green eyes. "I found you." I said

My soft lips pressed against hers, her cool breath against my skin, and her fingers slipping between my own. It was perfect. My heart was beating like sprinter who tripped, caught completely off guard. I pulled away slowly, opening my eyes.  
"You found me." she said, breathless. I could feel the tips of my ears turn hot. She slipped her hands away from mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms wrapped around her waist. I lurched forward again and kissed her.

*Ryan's POV*

I bit my lip thinking about her.


	13. Chapter 13

*Lauren's POV*

"I can't believe you chose Bieber over Ryan! You chose that girl over him. I can't believe you sunk to his league. You could get any guy you want, and I mean _any_ guy you want and you chose that gay pop star."  
Nick rambled on.

"Nick! Can you just shut the hell up! You're such an ass. Who I date is none of your business." I snapped at him

"All I'm saying is that-"he started

"Nick, I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. I am dating Justin whether you or anybody else likes it or not." I said

"Mr. Breckenridge, Ms. Sylvester, attention up here please." Our science teacher asked us

I looked up at Sariah with pleading eyes for her help. She raised her hand after she caught the hint.

"Yes, Sariah?" Ms. Moxley said after looking at her seating chart.

"I'm not feeling well, can I go to the nurse?" she asked

"Yes, feel better sweetie." Ms. Moxley said after writing her a pass.

"Thank you." Sariah said before exiting the room

I waited a few minutes before raising my hand, "Yes, Lauren?" our teacher asked

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, take the pass though." Ms. Moxley said

I grabbed the big wood pass that had the room number painted on it. I walked outside the classroom and building until I was outside on the third story. I saw Sariah by a set of locker texting someone on her phone. Sariah saw me, so she put her phone away.

"So what's with the big SOS?" she asked

"Nothing's going like I expected. I thought senior year was going to be amazing, you know. It's our last year. Just the first day, all I have is people bitching to me about Justin and me. In English, I sit next to Ryan. Next to him! How am I going to go through the whole semester sitting next to the guy whose heart I broke? I can't just be like 'Ryan and I went out and then I sort of cheated on him with his best friend so this seating arrangement isn't going to work out.'" I rambled on as I paced across the corridor.

"And then in history I'm sitting next to this bitchy junior who kept giving me death threats and glaring at me. And now I have Nick telling me how I'm a bitch for dumping Ryan for Justin. Spanish was the only class so far that someone hasn't said anything about Justin…no, wait, actually I think somebody insulted him in Spanish, but you get the point. I only have one class and I guarantee I'm going to hear something about him and also during lunch, I'm not looking forward to lunch-"I rambled on

"Whoa! Slow down!" Sariah said to me

"Sorry, you know I tend to ramble when I'm agitated." I said

"Yeah, but I've never seen it this bad. I thought you were used to this. You've had people dis you before. Why is it bothering you now?" she asked

"I don't know. Maybe it's because it's all people I know insulting me. Some of them were my friends too. I just thought this year was supposed to be amazing and all and here I am having the crappiest day ever!" I said

"I think you can last until the end of the day. I'm positive of it." Sariah said

"What makes you think that?" I asked

"Because there is somebody waiting to take you out to lunch, look." Sariah said pointing out to the parking lot where I could see Justin's familiar black Range Rover parked in front.

"Is that Justin?" I asked excited

"Yeah, Justin planned this last week with me." Sariah said laughing

"Thank you!" I said hugging her, "Wait, how do I get off campus, I can't just leave."

"Give this to the nurse and she'll give you a pass to leave." She said handing me her pass

I handed her my hall pass and I thanked her another time before heading to the nurse's office.

*Sariah's POV*

I walked back to class chuckling lightly. I laid the pass against the wall. I went up to Ms. Moxley, "Lauren wasn't feeling well, so she went to the nurse." I said

"She just couldn't last one day without the beaver kid." Nick said sending the class into a fit of giggles

I rolled my eyes and continued, "I'm feeling better, so I'm going to stay."

"I'm glad to hear your feeling better." She said sweetly

I took my sear as the giggles started to subside. I noticed Ryan still chuckling. I turned around in my seat where Ryan was sitting behind me. "Can you please tell your friend to shut up? He's not funny." I said agitated

"Well, I thought it was funny." Ryan said smirking

"Ryan, I know your break up was hard, but he's your best friend-"I started

"WAS my best friend."

"Whatever, but please stop the jokes for Lauren's sake. She's not having the best day and it doesn't help with you and Nick cracking jokes." I said

"Why am I the one being lectured to? I was the one who got burned. Why aren't you lecturing Justin, telling him how it's bad to steal other people's girlfriends?" he spat

"Did Lauren honestly go home?" he asked

"None of your business." I simply said

"She's with Bieber, isn't she?" he asked. I just kept my mouth shut as I glanced to the board to try to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

"I knew it." He said after a few seconds shaking his head looking down at his papers.

*Lauren's POV*

I got my slip from the nurse and I crossed the bridge over to the parking lot. I saw Justin in a black leather jacket leaning against his car. I dropped my bag and I ran over to him jumping into his open arms. He spun me around and I wrapped my legs around his waist and our lips came together making my heart speed up to about a million miles an hour. He let me down and he wrapped me in hug that I have been waiting for, for so long. Cliché? Yes, but I still loved every moment either way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"What? I can't come take my girlfriend out to lunch without being questioned?" Justin teased

"Of course you can, I'm just really surprised." I laughed

"Get in, I'll tell you more on our way to lunch." He said opening the door for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were on our way.

"It's a surprise." Was all he said about it

"We're here." Justin said after taking his hands off of my eyes

"Remember this place?" he asked

"Of course I do." I said smiling at him. We were at the restaurant he took me to at the beach for our double date with Sariah and Christian, but it was also where we had our first real date.

"So you never told me how you're here." I said

"I'm not having any concerts because it's Labor Day Weekend in a few days and also it's the VMA's next week, which I hope you will be attending with me." He said

"Seriously?" I asked surprised

"I need to have my two best ladies there supporting me."

"So what do you say?" he asked

"I'd love to." I said smiling

"Great." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

I could feel one of Justin's soft hands intertwine his fingers with mine as we walked along the shore barefoot. Justin and I left our shoes in his car and he also left his jacket. I could see muscle slightly stressing under his black t-shirt.

"Are you ready?" he asked me

"For what?"

"To get soaked!" He said before picking me up bridal style and running towards the waves crashing against the shore. I squealed as Justin pretended to drop me into the cool water below. The water was up to Justin's knee which was covered by his jeans.

"Can you let me down?" I asked

"Are you sure?" he asked laughing

"Yeah." I said before he let me down into the cold water.

"Because now I can do this." I said before splashing him with water and then running away before he could catch me.

"You better watch out, Sylvester." He said running after me. I tried to run faster, but he caught up to me picking me up from behind and spinning me around.

"Now it's your turn." He said splashing cool water on me.

By the time our little war ended we were soaked. I looked up at Justin's hair which was damp from all the water. I then looked down at my own soaked hair and clothes. Justin's jeans were soaked and I saw Justin's black shirt lying on the sand a few feet away.

I felt my hands being lifted up and I was pulled by a force. Justin pulled me towards him, putting his hand on my cheek caressing it and lifting my lips up to his. Salt lingered on his lips from the ocean water. I felt his abs pressed against my body. I could feel the soft beating of his heart against me. His hand slid down to my neck lifting my head up higher to him. I felt Justin's tongue softly graze my upper lip. I let him in, letting his tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for dominance with him coming out on top. Justin then moved his hands down to my waist where I wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair. We pulled apart breathless smiling at each other. This kiss was hungrier than the others leaving me only wanting more.


	14. Chapter 14

*Audrey's POV* (New POV!)

"Hey, Lauren!" I called sauntering up to her at our lockers

"Hey." She said before taking a sip from a water bottle.

"You okay? You look a little pale." I said

"I'm fine." She said closing her locker dropping her books.

"Shit." She mumbled trying to pick up her books

"Lauren, look at me for a second." I asked

"What? Why?" she asked looking at me. Her eyes were red almost to the point of being bloodshot. She was drinking again…

"Come on, let's get to class." I said helping her up and looping my arm through hers as we walked to class.

"Today we are going to be working on an activity with partners translating some lines from Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Ballard said

I went and sat next to Lauren as Mrs. Ballard explained the activity.

"Can I go to my locker?" Lauren asked

"Sure, get back soon though." I watched her walk up and recycle her water bottle. I sigh and put my head in my hands

"You alright, Audrey?" I heard from beside me. I look up to see Ryan looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Lauren." I said softly

"What? Is she ditching you to be with Bieber?" he said smirking

"No, that's not it at all." I said

"Than what is it?" he asked

"She's…um…drinking again." I whispered. Ryan's eyes opened wide with shock

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not positive, but I'm pretty damn close." I mumbled

A few minutes she was back with another bottle exactly like the other one. I stopped talking once she got to our desk.

"Do either you have some water that I can have?" Ryan asked us

"No." I said confused

"Lauren, do you mind?" I asked reaching for the bottle

"Yes, I _do_ mind." She snapped

"Lauren, it's just water, right?" I asked catching on to the plan

"Um, y-yeah." She said stuttering

"Then there's no problem." I said

"Yeah." She said handing him the bottle

I watched him take a sip from the bottle and cringe a little bit from the taste. He handed her the bottle back and gave me a pointed look. She was drinking again…I felt bad that I had to figure out by tricking her like this, but if I asked she would have just denied it.

*Lauren's POV*

I emptied another water bottle and poured its contents down the drain. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne. I took out a funnel and carefully poured the champagne into the bottle. The bottle had a blue tint to it, so you couldn't tell that there wasn't water in it. I screwed on the cap and I grabbed my stuff and I drove to school. Justin has been gone for the past couple weeks. After the VMA's he had to leave to go back on tour. It's been hard being here without him. I have people hating on me for being with him and the couples mocking me when their boyfriend's with them and mine isn't. That's why I started to 'self medicate' with drinking. Before you start judging me and saying how I'm stupid for doing that just know that I can handle it.

I got in my car and drove to school quickly. I walked into class with Audrey taking my seat next to Ryan. I got my water bottle out taking a sip feeling the drying my throat giving me that familiar pit in the back of my throat.

I got my water bottle back from Ryan. He had to know that there wasn't water in it. I mean there's no way you can mistake champagne from water. I put the bottle into my bag to make sure nobody else took a sip from it. Justin didn't know about me drinking and he didn't need to know. I didn't want to stress him out while he's touring.

Light poured into my room as I hastily pulled the covers over my head. I groaned as I tried to avoid waking up fully. I turned on my side when I noticed I wasn't wearing any clothes. I usually wear a pair of shorts and an oversized t shirt. I quickly opened my eyes and took the covers off of my head making sure to cover myself. I looked up to not see the familiar lavender walls of my room, but a dark gray. I didn't see my guitar in the corner, I saw a basketball instead. I looked down at the sheets to find them dark blue, not the white and pink ones I have. I leaned all the way up and opened my eyes fully. This definitely wasn't my room. I saw a figure sitting on the other side of the queen sized bed. He held his head in his hands while he sat there only in his boxers. I saw the familiar scar from a hockey accident on his shoulder. I then noticed the brown hair I used to tangle my fingers in.

"Ryan?" I asked surprised

"It broke."


	15. Chapter 15

"It broke." Was all he said

"What?" I asked confused

He took a deep breath and then continued, "The condom broke."

I stayed silent not sure what to say. What are you supposed to say? I'm lying in my ex-boyfriend's bed apparently after we did 'it'. I just couldn't let myself process the thought. Then with the whole 'it broke' thing I just don't know what to uh! I clutched my head as everything rushed through my head. My stomach felt like it was being churned.

"H-how did this happen?" I finally answered

"There was a party at Jason's house and I guess we had too much to drink…" he drifted off. Well that explains the huge headache. I looked around the room to see clothes strewn everywhere. My eyes landed on my jeans and top from last night. How was I supposed to get across the room to get my clothes when I'm naked?

"Uh, Ryan? Can you grab my, uh, clothes?" I asked

"There are some there right in that drawer next to you." He said solemnly

I looked down at the table next to his bed. I opened the huge drawer to see a pair of my jeans and an old top that I have been looking for forever. I slipped on the shirt and jeans trying to keep myself covered with the sheets. I know he's seen me naked, but it just felt awkward. I got up and grabbed my other pair of jeans and my shirt. I found my bra on his desk chair along with my underwear. I quickly showered and slipped on my clothes. I looked into the mirror to see someone I didn't want to see looking back at me. I screwed up _again_. I let alcohol get the better of me and I'm going to watch it ruin my life again. I turned the light on to get a better look, ok bad idea. My eyes are very sensitive right now and the blazing headache I have right now isn't helping. I scrambled over to the toilet and felt my insides get cleaned out. I flushed the toilet and went and rinsed my mouth out with water. Stupid hangover…

I walked back outside to Ryan's room and found my purse. I dug through it until I found the small bottle of Tylenol. I poured two of them into my hand. I went back into the bathroom for some water and I swallowed the pill. I heard the shower turn on from the hallway bathroom now knowing where Ryan was. I looked around his room remembering the familiarity of it. I walked over to his desk to see a picture of me and him in a small frame. It was from when he and I first started dating. It was about three eight months before everything got complicated. The doorknob softly turned and Ryan appeared in front of me with just a towel wrapped around his middle. His hair was sodden from the shower.

I put the picture down to see Ryan's cheeks redden with a blush. "I didn't realize you were finished yet." He said softly. Okay can I say awkward?

"Sorry, I should just leave then." I said slowly before picking my bag up.

"No!" he said quickly

I looked at him weirdly before he continued, "My parents are downstairs eating breakfast and don't you think they would have their suspicions if you came downstairs." He said

"Well, what they would suspect is true so it doesn't matter." I said raising my voice

"Lauren, please be quiet." He tried say

"No, Ryan. I can't live with this. We had sex! Sex!" I yelled standing up now finally letting what we did settle in. I collapsed back into the chair letting tears fall. "The condom broke, who knows, I may be pregnant…" I say softly wiping the tears from my eyes

It looked like the realization finally set in for Ryan too because his eyes went huge when I said the last part. He kept muttering 'shit' over and over while he paced in his room.

"We're not even together…" I muttered

"I wonder why that is?" Ryan snapped at me

I looked down at my feet fumbling with the Tylenol bottle.

"Here, it'll help with the headache." I said handing him the bottle

"Thanks." He muttered taking the pill and downing it with some water from a bottle by his bed.

"So then when am I allowed to leave?" I asked softly

"You're just going to leave?" he asked

"Yeah, why can't I?"

"Well, don't we, uh, need to find out if you're you know…pregnant." Ryan said clearing his throat

"I have to wait and see if my period's late." I said softly

"So when is that?" he asked awkwardly. I could tell this is awkward for him. Well why shouldn't it be? I checked my phone which has this small calendar for this sort of things. It should come around Friday and today's Sunday.

"We should know in a week or two." I said

"What are we supposed to do until then?" he asked

"I guess just go on with our lives." I said

"I can't just wait for two weeks!" he exclaimed

"Well what else can we do?" I asked

"Can't we see a doctor or something?"

"I guess we could take a trip to the clinic." I said

"Ok, grab your stuff and meet me by the front door. I'm just going to tell my parents that I'm going to Chaz's house." He said

I followed his instructions and stood there by the front door. He came a few minutes later and we drove in his car to the clinic. Ryan opened the door to the clinic for me. I mumbled a 'thanks' before going to the front desk to get a form to fill out. Ryan sat next to me drumming his fingers against his legs. A girl sat across from me and let me say she was huge. I mean not like fat, I mean pregnant. She gave me a sad smile before I quickly went back to the forms. That could be me in a few months…I need to know. Ryan kept taking in deep breaths showing me that he was nervous. I was nervous too. I looked down at the form.

# 22. Does your partner have/had an STI?

I don't know. "Uh, Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

I pointed to the question waiting for his answer. He shrugged. I glared at him.

"I don't know, I haven't been tested, put no." he said

I checked no and went on to the next question.

# 23 Do you have any health problems/risks?

It gave a list of health problems and I checked asthma and heart conditions. It's a hereditary thing.

I finished the rest of the form and I turned it in. A few minutes later we were called in. A nurse checked my weight and height and they tested my blood pressure and heart rate. We were lead into a room where a doctor met us.

"So what is the deal, kids?" she asked

I cleared my throat to speak, but Ryan beat me to it. "We had sex, but the condom broke."

"Unprotected sex, I see." She said

"When was this exactly?"

"Last night." I croaked out

"Well…Lauren," She said checking my name from the form, "We can't tell anything for a few more weeks. I would recommend the Morning after Pill, but because of your heart conditions it's too risky for you to take it." She said

"Ok, okay." I said slowly

"Come back in a few weeks and we can test you then." She said handing me a slip

"Okay." I said before walking out with Ryan. We walked to his car and just sat inside it letting everything finally come to reality. We're going to have to wait up to four weeks for us to find out if I'm pregnant and then I'm going to have to figure out how to tell Justin what happened. Life isn't looking too hot for me right now.

Tears started to spill from my eyes as I brought my knees to my chest.

"Lauren, it's going to be okay…" Ryan started

"No, it's not Ryan. I could be pregnant. I could be a teen mom! Ryan I'm not ready for it if it does happen." I said starting to sob

"Lauren, I'm going to be here, you won't have to worry."

"What about Justin, Ryan? What is he going to think and if the paparazzi finds out? I'm screwed. I'm going to be the most hated girl alive."

"We'll figure things out." He said giving me a side hug and rubbing my shoulder.


End file.
